


Karaoke Night Chapter 1

by lizwontcry



Category: CSI
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-07
Updated: 2011-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-14 12:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/149397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizwontcry/pseuds/lizwontcry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place between fifth and sixth season. The team take Nick out for a fun night of karaoke to help get his mind off of his ordeal. While watching their colleagues embarrass themselves, Grissom and Sara make a connection. GSR and angsty Yo!Bling.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**A/N - I hope you enjoy, and concrit is welcome and encouraged. Thanks for reading. This got really long, so I'll post the second half tomorrow. Also, I do not own CSI, Lenny Kravitz, Survivor, Fleetwood Mac, Billy Joel, Alannah Myles, Guns N Roses (believe me, I've been trying for years), or Madonna.**

 _  
**"Black velvet in that little boy's smileeee,**   
_

_  
**black velvet in that slow, southern style,**   
_

_  
**A new religion that'll bring you to your knees...**   
_

_  
**black velvet, if you please!"**   
_

Everyone watched Catherine Willows sing the popular song from the nineties, not sure if they were disgusted or aroused. Catherine's long blonde hair was up in a ponytail, which really allowed her to either inappropriately headbang like a rockstar or have a very alarming seizure.

Karaoke night started out as a whim, really; talked about and planned to lift Nick's spirits in the face of the near-tragedy he'd been through just a few weeks earlier. He was doing okay now, after all-physically, anyway. The ant bites were almost completely healed, and his other injuries, like his broken wrist, were sore but not incapacitating. He was trying to keep a brave face and got back to work as soon as the doctor cleared him, but his friends and co-workers could tell that he was a long way from being emotionally healed.

Before his kidnapping incident, Nick was always trying to get everyone together for karaoke. Even though he always managed to hang out with mostly everybody one on one (he and Sara had a weekly date at a dive bar off the strip on Monday, he and Catherine sometimes had dinner with Lindsey-he'd teach her card games and answer her questions about boys), when it came to group karaoke, everyone always had excuses.

"Sorry, Nicky, I need to spend some time with Lindsey," Catherine would always inevitably say. "She's a teenager, you know. She already tried her hand at hitchhiking, I'd hate to think what's next for her."

"I'd love to, man, but this girl I'm seeing, you know, Tina? Things are getting really serious. I think she may be the one," Warrick told Nick. Nick didn't want to interfere with love, but he was annoyed with 'Rick and his whole p-whipped situation.

On the one occasion he actually asked Grissom, somehow knowing his boss would say no, Grissom didn't surprise him. He said no.

"I have to go home and walk my dog," he told Nick.

"You have a dog?" Nick asked, raising an eyebrow. Grissom was a lot of things, and a liar wasn't one of them. But when did Grissom have a dog?

"Oh, yeah. I saw him by the side of the road a few months ago when it was raining. I'd always had dogs growing up and I thought maybe it would be nice to have one again. So I picked him up, took him home, fed him some steak...and now he's my dog. His name is Hank. You know, Hank Aaron and all."

Nick wasn't sure what to say to that, especially since it was the most Grissom had said to him that wasn't work related in...years.

When he asked Sara and Greg, who he was pretty sure were always up for a fun night out, they surprised him with even more excuses.

"I'm painting my apartment," Sara told him. "I, uh...have had some rage issues lately and may have punched a hole or two in the wall. So. That's what I'm doing."

Nick backed away slowly and ran off to find Greg, who inevitably told him that Papa Olaf was in town and they were going to hit the strip for some fun.

He didn't understand why his co-workers were so reluctant to have a fun night out together. Wasn't it obvious they needed to blow off a little steam? He pressed for it even more after Ecklie broke up the team, fracturing an already weak morale. Nick even tried to get Sofia involved, but she was too busy trying to find her own place within the lab. Catherine and Sara were at odds, Grissom was on the edge of a nervous breakdown, Ecklie was more of a dick than ever, and nothing was as it should be.

So when the team descended upon Nick on a sweltering night in late June a few weeks after he got out of the hospital, he was admittedly hesitant about going along with the karaoke plan. Before the lunatic mad man left him for dead in a coffin full of ants, nobody wanted anything to do with karaoke. But then Nick realized that the team, his team, were doing the best they could in light of what happened to him. It seemed like all of them, even Grissom, were trying to take some time to enjoy the little things.

Before assignments, Sara, Grissom, Catherine, Greg, Warrick and Brass all cornered him in the break room when he was pouring some tepid coffee into a Styrofoam cup.

"Okay, what is this?" He said, immediately feeling defensive. "I'm doing fine, you guys. No more interventions. No more telling me I need more time off. I'm fine."

"We know," Sara said. "You're a stud and we know that. So we wanted to get together this weekend and have a karaoke night. We know a place. It's a hole, but it has a microphone and plenty of alcohol. Greg will sing Journey. It'll be amazing."

He looked at all his co-workers and friends suspiciously.

"Really? I've been asking you guys for months. This is a pity date, right?"

They all became a group chorus of protesting. Nick couldn't hear anyone over all the "NO!" that was being shouted at him.

"All right, I'll go," Nick said. "But on one condition."

"What's that?" Greg asked eagerly. "That you're the designated driver? Done!"

"No. I'll go on the condition that all of you sing at least one song. That includes you, Grissom. Everyone. I'm not going just to hear myself sing."

Nick was amused by the stricken looks on his co-workers faces. They all had panic in their eyes.

"Now, Nick, I don't think-" Grissom started, but stopped when Nick focused intensely on him. Grissom wasn't used to this side of Nick, and honestly wasn't quite sure if he liked it.

"No excuses. I've been trying to talk you guys into this for months and I refuse to let this be a pity party for me. So we're all going to sing, and we're going to have fun, and that's that, no excuses."

Nobody dared argue with him. He was on a roll. Frankly, they were all relieved to see him feel so passionate about something again. So plans were made, driving arrangements were set, and before they knew it, karaoke night was upon them.

Sara was already uncomfortable and the night had barely begun. As one of the designated drivers, she'd driven to the bar with Nick in the front and Greg and Sofia in the back. Riding with Sofia, someone she'd never been able to have any kind of sincere small talk with, bugged her. The worst part was, Sara knew it shouldn't bug her. They weren't in competition with each other. If Gil and Sofia were dating, well, that wasn't her business. But that didn't mean she had to like Sofia. And as much as she tried, she couldn't seem to do that. In the car, Sofia seemed intent on learning Greg's life story. If Sara wasn't so sure Sofia was interested in Grissom, she could have sworn Sofia was trying to get into Greg's pants. Hell, maybe she was after all the guys. At this point, Sara wouldn't be surprised.

While Sofia and Greg were busy talking about the merits of early nineties R&B (Greg preferred Boyz II Men while Sofia argued for Jodeci), Sara asked Nick if he was excited about karaoke night.

"I'm very excited. I can't wait to get a beer and watch my friends make asses of themselves," he said, grinning.

"Are you pissed that we took so long to get this night together?"

"I was at first, yeah. Why should I always be the organizer, you know? But I'm just happy that my friends could get together and have a good time, whether it's out of pity or not."

"Well, that's good. And, Nick...I know this goes without saying, but we're all so grateful that you...that you're still here with us. We were all so terrified, and..."

"I know," he said. "I know, and thank you. That means a lot to me. It meant a lot to me when I was buried, going crazy from the isolation...I had my low points, but it was easier when I thought about coming back to you guys."

Sara reached over and grabbed his hand, and they rode the rest of the way to the bar in contemplative silence.

When the team walked into the bar, a bleached blonde was drunkenly singing a Trisha Yearwood song in a way reminiscent of American Idol auditions. There was almost a mass exodus straight out the door, but Nick gave a stern look. Everyone sighed and continued the journey into the bar. Everyone but Grissom and Sara ordered an alcoholic beverage.

"Designated driver, too, huh?" He asked her as they watched everyone order massive amounts of alcohol.

"Yeah, but it's cool. I've been trying to cut back," she says. And it was true. Ever since her near-arrest almost a year ago, she was drinking a lot less and in moderation. When Grissom took her home that night, he didn't try to lecture her. He didn't try to understand her reasoning. All he said before she got out of the car was, "I'm here if you need me." And just knowing that he was behind her every step of the way, however silent and stoic he could be, was a huge factor in getting the help she needed.

Grissom ordered an iced tea and Sara got a Dr. Pepper. They sat down, Sara on one end of the table next to Catherine, and Grissom at the other end, sitting next to Nick. They should have sat together. They didn't. Which really, when she thought about it, defined their relationship. Truth be told, something interesting had been happening lately. Grissom had been stealing a lot of looks at her. Looks of longing; looks of pining. Sara didn't know a lot about love and the ways of the heart, but she knew enough. And when she was able to get a look in those blue eyes of his, they were always so telling that she'd have to look away. Why didn't he want this? It had been too many years and time was running out. Sooner or later, the statute of limitations on whatever it was between them would end.

Forcing herself to forget about it for a few minutes and be cheerful, Sara watched as everyone argued who would be first to embarrass themselves on stage.

"I think Nick should go first because it was his idea in the first place," Greg said, giving his friend a nudge.

"No way. I should go last because it was my idea. I think you should go first for always having a dumb excuse to get out of coming with me," Nick said, grinning slightly.

"I disagree strongly," Greg said. "I think Sara should go. I've heard her voice. It's amazing."

Sara blushed as all her colleagues turned to look at her, intrigued.

"Trust me, you don't want me to go first. It would not end well, Maybe Catherine-"

"I'll go," Warrick said. "Whatever, one of us has to go. I'm the only one here with any soul anyway. I've got the skills. I'll go."

"What are you going to sing, man?" Nick asked, clearly delighted.

"You'll see."

Everyone in that stale, foul-smelling bar watched as Warrick got up and handled business. As soon as the bleached blond was done with her song and nearly drunkenly stumbled off the stage, Warrick strolled up, confident as ever. Sara looked over at Catherine, who was staring at Warrick with utter fascination and what was clearly unresolved lust. If anyone knew about that, it was Sara. And she saw it in Catherine's eyes.

As the music for Again by Lenny Kravitz started, all the bar-goers who had been conversing with each other stopped as they witnessed Warrick on the makeshift stage. Drunken tourists, sober locals, the gigging UNLV sorority girls in the corner, even the men playing pool behind the bar...they all stared as Warrick began his song.

Warrick reached into his pocket, pulled out a pair of sunglasses and put them on, while somehow also winking at the sorority girls. They gave a little shriek and Warrick grinned. The music started, and he got serious.

 _  
**"I've been searching for you,**   
_

_  
**I heard a cry within my soul,**   
_

_  
**I've never had a yearning quite like this before,**   
_

_  
**Now that you are walking right through my door,**   
_

_  
**All of my life,**   
_

_  
**Where have you been?**   
_

_  
**I wonder if I'll ever see you again,**   
_

_  
**And if that day comes,**   
_

_  
**I know we could win,**   
_

_  
**I wonder if I'll ever see you again..."**   
_

As Warrick continued, Sara looked at the audience. Everyone seemed to be deeply fascinated by the specimen on stage. But the award for most intrigued person would have gone to, who else, Catherine Willows.

Sara wanted to ask Catherine what she was thinking while Warrick was up there, but they just didn't have that kind of relationship. They were trying to be better colleagues since Nick's incident, and it was going well. They didn't snap at each other as often, at least. But that didn't mean either woman was ready to open up about their love life and all it entailed. Sara surely didn't wanted to confide in Catherine. What was there to tell, anyway? That lately, Grissom had been extra sweet and adorable? That she was sure he was always on the verge of asking her on a date but never found the intestinal fortitude to make it happen? It was one thing to live on the edge of unrequited love, but as the days passed, Sara was pretty sure it was more requited than ever. There was now only the small detail of proving it. Even now, as she smiled along with Warrick's pitch-perfect voice, she caught Grissom's eye. They shared a shrug, a "what the hell is happening here" look that should have been innocent, a funny thought from boss to co-worker, but as usual it was fraught with tension. Sara couldn't take much more of it, truthfully. Something was going to need to happen soon, or she might need to pursue greener pastures.

"Don't you just want to put him on a cracker?" Catherine whispered to Sara, startling her.

"What? Warrick? Cath, I don't know-"

"Seriously, don't you just want to bottle that guy up?"

"He's pretty amazing," Sara said, giving in.

"I wonder what he's like in bed," Catherine said. Sara spit out her Dr. Pepper, not able to contain herself.

"Cath, um...isn't Warrick seeing somebody? Nick said it was getting pretty serious."

Catherine sighed but then shook it off. "That doesn't mean he's off the market. He can still look at the menu, you know. He just can't order."

Sara shook her head and laughed. It had been a long time since a woman had confided in her. Apparently alcohol was all it took for Catherine to spill her guts.

On stage, Warrick was still belting it out.

 _  
**"At every time I've always known**   
_

_  
**That you where there, upon your throne,**   
_

_  
**A lonely queen without her king**   
_

_  
**I longed for you, my love forever,**   
_

_  
**All of my life,**   
_

_  
**Where have you been?**   
_

_  
**I wonder if I'll ever see you again,**   
_

_  
**And if that day comes,**   
_

_  
**I know we could win,**   
_

_  
**I wonder if I'll ever see you again..."**   
_

Warrick finished his Lenny Kravitz imitation and earned an ear-shattering round of applause for the effort. He returned to the table to high-fives and laughter and accepted compliments about his amazing voice, saying it was just one of his many gifts.

"So who's next?" He asked, looking at Sara with a gleam in his eye.

"I can't follow you," Sara said, refusing to budge. "I'll go after Greg."

"Looks like Sara just volunteered you, bro," Nick said, poking Greg's arm. "Get up there. Prove your manhood."

"Okay, you know what? I'll go. I'm not afraid of humiliating myself, as you all know. And I have something all prepared. See ya."

But by the time the decision was made, someone else had made his way to the stage, this time a tourist in a cowboy hat who was determined to do his best twangy Garth Brooks impression. When the awful rendition of "Shameless" was over, Greg got up on stage and made an announcement.

"This song is for my friend Nick, who went through Hell and lived to tell about it. He's the strongest person I know, and I've met Arnold Schwarzenegger."

 _Eye of the Tiger_ started, and Nick snorted. Sara could tell he was pleased by his good friend Greg's choice.

 _  
**"Risin' up, straight to the top,**   
_

_  
**Had the guts, got the glory,**   
_

_  
**Went the distance, now I'm not gonna stop,**   
_

_  
**Just a man and his will to survive..."**   
_

Greg kept pointing at Nick and giving him the thumb's up. Sara thought it was pretty damn adorable.

When the song was over and Greg came back, everyone turned to stare at Sara.

"Okay, I get it. It's my turn. I'll take it like a man," she said. At that moment, Sara wished she wasn't the designated driver. What she was about to do would have been easier with a little liquid courage.

Sara approached the stage and chose a song from the book. It only took seconds for the song to start. She took a deep breath and sang the song that had been so heavy on her heart lately.

 _  
**"You could be my silver springs,**   
_

_  
**Blue green colors flashin',**   
_

_  
**I would be your only dream,**   
_

_  
**Your shining autumn, ocean crashing,**   
_

_  
**And did you say she was pretty?**   
_

_  
**And did you say that she loves you?**   
_

_  
**Baby, I don't wanna know..."**   
_

Sara sang _Silver Springs_ , the Fleetwood Mac song her mother used to sing to put her to sleep, and let the pent-up emotions flow out of her. She let herself look straight at Grissom, even stare at him. Every time she looked in his direction, he was staring back, blue eyes shining, giving her more attention than she knew what to do with. She could almost feel the vibes radiating through the air; the sexual and emotional pull they had towards each other.

 _  
**"Time casts a spell on you, but you won't forget me,**   
_

_  
**I know I could have loved you, but you would not let me,**   
_

_  
**I'll follow you down til' the sound of my voice will haunt you,**   
_

_  
**You'll never get away from the sound of the woman that loves you,**   
_

_  
**Was I just a fool?**   
_

_  
**I'll follow you down til' the sound of my voice will haunt you,**   
_

_  
**Give me just a chance,**   
_

_  
**You'll never get away from the sound of the woman that loves you,**   
_

_  
**You could be my silver springs,**   
_

_  
**My blue green colors flashin'... "**   
_

Sara could tell that the small audience at that dive bar didn't know what to make of her, but they all gave polite applause anyway. Her co-workers and friends all complimented her on an amazing performance. The one person who's reaction she cared about the most didn't say anything. That was okay. She was used to it, unfortunately.

 **TO BE CONTINUED!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N - Thanks for the feedback! Hope you enjoy the conclusion. I heart reviews.**

**A/N - Thanks for the feedback! Hope you enjoy the conclusion. I heart reviews.**

* * *

Nick got on stage after Sara and sang _Welcome to the Jungle_ by Guns N' Roses, saying, "This is what the world is now! You can't escape it!" Brass and Catherine did a hysterical duet of _Proud Mary_ by Ike and Tina Turner, and Greg did a ridiculous version of _Open Arms_ by Journey.

Sara was enjoying herself, not just listening to her co-workers embarrass themselves, but also watching their behavior when they weren't singing. When neither of them was performing, Catherine and Warrick sat close together, talking passionately about something. Sometimes Catherine would get angry and raise her voice, and sometimes they said nothing, just looked into each other's eyes. Sara wondered if this was the last hurrah; one last night before Warrick declared this woman he was seeing as "the one." Usually she wasn't so nosy about everyone's lives, but since hers was moving at such a slow pace, she took pleasure in seeing love blossom between others.

After Warrick sat down after singing another Lenny Kravitz song, Sofia took a shot of tequila, looked at the table and slurred, "My turn." Sofia had been unusually quiet during the evening, but Sara noticed that whenever she did say something, she always tried to get Grissom to respond. Grissom was acting like he always did in a group setting - like the boss trying to take it all in. He was proud of his employees and liked to watch them have fun, but didn't actually want to participate. This was okay for everyone else, but Sofia kept trying her hardest. Sara wanted to tell her. Sara wanted to tell her a lot of things, actually, but it was a pleasant evening and she didn't want to ruin it.

Now, Sara didn't know Sofia that well. She knew a few things about her, though. Sofia and Grissom had dinner. Sofia liked to talk to herself. Sofia once changed her clothes in the middle of a crime scene. Sofia had a strange accent nobody could place exactly. Sofia had a bit of a chip on her shoulder. Sara knew Sofia was probably a nice woman who loved her job in law enforcement and didn't want to rock the boat too much. However, once Sofia got on the stage and sang _Bad Girl_ by Madonna, Sara had no idea what to think.

"She is soooo drunk," Greg said, watching Sofia try to pose as Madonna. "I'm serious; her blood alcohol level must be through the roof right now. There's tequila in her veins. There's-"

"I get it, Greg. Sofia is drunk," Sara said. If she had been a better friend or colleague, she would have dragged Sofia off the stage instead of watching her do...whatever it was that she was doing. It included some kind of gyrating and motioning towards men in the audience, mostly focusing on both Greg and Grissom.

 _  
**"Bad girl, drunk by six,**   
_

_  
**Kissing someone else's lips,**   
_

_  
**Smoked too many cigarettes today,**   
_

_  
**I'm not happy when I act this way,**   
_

_  
**Bad girl, drunk by six,**   
_

_  
**Kissing some kind stranger's lips,**   
_

_  
**Smoked too many cigarettes today,**   
_

_  
**I'm not happy, I'm not happy..."**   
_

The song went on and on, and Sara had to avert her eyes. Sara noticed Brass also had to look away. However, Warrick, Nick and Greg couldn't seem to take their eyes off her. So predictable. She couldn't tell what Grissom was thinking, since she couldn't bring herself to look at him, either.

While Sofia gyrated, Sara pondered what was really going on here. Sara knew she didn't own Grissom. She didn't get to decide who he dated and didn't date. Sofia was not her competition because Grissom made it clear there was no game to begin with, even if he was looking her way more than usual. So why did she have so much contempt for this woman she barely knew? If anything, she should have felt sorry for the display Sofia was putting out there. It wasn't pretty.

When the song was mercifully over, she turned to Greg. "Let's get out of here for a second. I need some air."

If Greg knew what was bothering Sara, he didn't say anything. She was grateful for that.

They both snuck out the back door of the bar, knowing nobody would see them leave. Catherine was on stage again, drunkenly singing some bluesy song from her youth.

When Sara and Greg got outside, she turned to him and said seriously, "Do you have any?"

"Sara, we both quit years ago. Why would I have any on me?"

"Greg." Sara was not playing around.

Sighing, he sifted through his jacket pockets and came up with a packet of cigarettes. He gave one to her, lit it with a lighter, and they shared a long, hard, amazing cigarette together. They both made a pact to quit several years ago, but sometimes, just sometimes; it was their favorite secret forbidden activity.

While it was Sara's turn to puff away, Greg said softly, "He was looking at you."

"What?"

"Grissom. He was looking at you the whole time Sofia was on stage. He's been looking at you all night long, in fact. Maybe not the entire night, but almost every time I glance at him, he's looking in your direction."

"Whatever," Sara said, frustrated. Even if he was looking at her; even if he was the slightest bit interested, sooner or later it was all going to be moot. Sara would give up and find someone she'd never love as much as him, and he'd go back to being the tired workaholic who occasionally had tea with dominatrixes or dinner with Sofia. What could be was almost what wouldn't be, and it was almost too much to bear. She wasn't going to be the one to initiate it, either. The rejection was getting old. It needed to be him, and she had the sneaking, defeating suspicion that he didn't have it in him.

"Just so you know, and I know you don't like to talk about it or think anyone knows...but everyone sees it. We all think you two are going to end up together. It may take some time, but it's meant to be. And this is coming from the man who used to spend his breaks trying to talk you into having dinner with him."

Sara genuinely smiled for the first time that night. She kissed him on the cheek.

"It's more complicated than that. There's so much on the line. You know?"

"Sometimes it's worth it," Greg said.

She nodded, not sure that else to say. They shared the rest of the cigarette silently.

Before either of them acknowledged it was time to go back inside, Sofia came storming outside, scaring the crap out of both of them.

"Oh! Sorry, guys. I know how to make an entrance, huh?"

"What is it, Sofia? We were about to go back inside," Sara said, barely masking her contempt.

"Oh, good. I was looking for Greg, actually. I signed us up to do a duet. I know, that's lame. But...I thought maybe you'd be into it."

"That depends," Greg said, smiling. "What song is it?"

"I was thinking a little Vanilla Ice," Sofia said, a mischievous glint in her eyes. "You know, let's get the nineties started up in here."

"You're on," Greg said. He looked at Sara and she smiled and half-heartedly punched him in the arm. It looked like Sofia knew who she wanted, and it wasn't Grissom after all. This was somewhat of a relief, but there was still the issue of who Grissom wanted. If he wanted anybody, that is.

Greg and Sofia went back inside, arm in arm, giggling like teenagers. Sara looked out at the glittery streets, wondering what was next for her life. It was July in Vegas, and hot as hell. Sara wanted to throw darts at people who would say the temperatures in Vegas were a dry heat. It was a hot heat, is what it was, and she never quite got used to it. But tonight, just for a few minutes, she wanted to enjoy the warmth that enveloped her, even if it turned her hair and make-up into a hot mess.

Before she could ponder life and what it meant too much, the door opened behind her. She knew it wasn't Greg coming back for another puff. When Grissom was around, every single part of her knew it. She was almost ashamed of how cliché it was, but it was like every nerve in her body knew the second Grissom walked into a room. Needless to say, no one had ever made her feel that way before. When her "crush" on Grissom felt too unbearable to deal with, she'd think about those sensations and nerves, and for a few seconds, she would think the whole ordeal was worth it.

"Hi," she said softly, hoping he wouldn't hear the emotion in her voice.

"Hi," Grissom said. "Are you okay? You've been out here for a while."

"I'm good. I just wanted a little break from all the smoke and bad singing."

The two regarded each other for a few seconds. There was so much to say; always so much for them to say to each other. Sara wasn't going to be the first to speak. She was always the first one, and now it was his turn to go first. He surprised her, and actually did.

"So...how have you been lately?" He asked cautiously, in a way that made her think he was going somewhere with this question.

"Pretty good. I've been doing more yoga than usual, and cooking a lot more, too. Those were suggestions my PEAP counselor last year, and they work pretty well for helping me take my mind off things."

A year ago, Sara wouldn't have been able to talk so freely with him. But ever since he sat with her for hours, holding her hand and listening to her cry after she told him about her parents, she felt like she could tell him anything.

"That is good to hear. I know we've all been through a lot lately, and there's something I'd like to say. Without meaning to sound trite, there's a quote that always reminds me of you. Shakespeare once said, 'It is not in the stars to hold our destiny but in ourselves.' And over the past few months I've learned how true it is. Nick, his destiny was to be taken by a madman to prove a point to the world. He lived through it. He's going to be stronger for it.

"When you confided in me about your parents, I know you took a huge risk. Sara, I know you've been taking huge risks for me for entirely too long. When I see you, and how you overcame your childhood and all the obstacles standing in your way, it makes me want to take risks for you. Your fate was never in the stars. It was always in yourself. And now I want to be the one to bring you the stars. I want to be the one you depend on; the one who lets you cry on their shoulder. You've been so strong your whole life. Now let me be strong for you."

Sara stared at him, wondering how he did this to her. Grissom was always rendering her speechless, always surprising her, and always thinking of new ways to shock her.

"Wow, I...I've been waiting a long time to hear that from you, Griss," she said.

"Let me make it up to you. Please?"

She nodded, her soul reeling from this surreal revelation. Reeling so much that she couldn't figure out what to say or do next. So she smiled up at him, hoping he could read her mind and take things from there.

And again, he surprised her. For the first time since he left her back in San Francisco at the Forensics Academy Conference, he hugged her. It was the warmest, most tender, gentlest hug she'd ever experienced, and she let herself enjoy the hell out of it.

There were many things she wanted to say, but instead, she smiled and said, "I do believe you haven't been on stage yet. Nick's going to be pissed if you don't take a turn up there."

"Oh, right. Karaoke. I forgot," he said, and he squeezed her hand. "Let's go in. I have a song all prepared."

He opened the door for her, and while she walked through, his hand grazed her back. The simple, light touch made her shiver in anticipation. She couldn't wait to explore that sensation more, and she had a feeling she wouldn't have to wait too long.

Sofia and Greg finished their somewhat terrible rendition of Ice, Ice, Baby and Grissom approached the stage. Sara watched him as he took a deep breath, looked at her and winked. She smiled happily, knowing they had things to work out, knowing it would be a bumpy road, knowing it was going to be a huge challenge, and yet ready to take it on. He did it. He finally took a chance. And that was enough for now.

"Um, hi. I'm up here against my will. This is _She's Got a Way_ by Billy Joel. I think it speaks for itself." Grissom gave Sara a long, steady look, and then launched into his song.

Grissom didn't have the greatest voice. His movements on the stage were awkward and he made the crowd erupt in laughter several times, all unprovoked. But his voice had soul. It had a reason, and Sara felt herself turn into mush.

 _  
**"She's got a way about her,**   
_

_  
**I don't know what it is,**   
_

_  
**But I know that I can't live without her,**   
_

_  
**She's got a way of pleasin',**   
_

_  
**I don't know why it is,**   
_

_  
**But there doesn't have to be a reason anywhere,**   
_

_  
**She's got a smile that heals me,**   
_

_  
**I don't know what it is,**   
_

_  
**But I have to laugh when she reveals me,**   
_

_  
**She's got a way of talkin',**   
_

_  
**I don't know why it is,**   
_

_  
**But it lifts me up when we are walkin' anywhere,**   
_

_  
**She comes to me when I'm feelin' down,**   
_

_  
**Inspires me without a sound,**   
_

_  
**She touches me and I get turned around,**   
_

_  
**She's got a way of showin',**   
_

_  
**How I make her feel,**   
_

_  
**And I find the strength to keep on goin',**   
_

_  
**She's got a light around her,**   
_

_  
**And everywhere she goes a million,**   
_

_  
**Dreams of love surround her everywhere..."**   
_

Grissom received a thunderous round of applause and drunken compliments, and then, all of a sudden, it was time to go home. His performance was almost instantly forgotten by his tired and inebriated employees. Except for Sara, of course, who could barely overcome her joyful sense of awe. And Greg, who gave Sara a thumb's up.

Jim, Catherine and Warrick took off with Grissom in his car and Sofia, Greg and Nick came back with Sara. Sofia and Greg clung to each other in the backseat, doing some ill-advised making out they were both likely to regret once they woke up with hangovers. Nick sat in the front seat, a cute grin on his charming face.

"So what do you think?" Sara asked Nick as they traveled through the back streets of Vegas. "Is this what you had in mind?"

Nick frowned towards the back seat. "Well, THAT'S definitely not, but yes, I had a great time. It's so nice to get out and take my mind off of everything. And what makes me happy is seeing that my friends are happy. You're happy, right?"

"I'm happy," Sara said. "Why? What did you hear?"

"It's nothing I heard. It's what I saw."

"Oh. Well. That's good."

Neither of them acknowledged Grissom. They drove with the radio turned to the loudest station they could find. Sara dropped Greg off first, who was trying to convince Sofia to come in with him.

"Sara, should I go in with Greg?" Sofia slurred.

"No, I don't think that's a very good idea," Sara said honestly.

"I don't either. Sorry, Greggo."

Sara knew Greg would make her pay for that, but it was true. Sofia was in no condition to be going home with anyone. Greg went inside, murmuring to himself. Sara dropped Sofia off, watching as Nick accompanied her to the door, and then dropped him off a few minutes later. He smiled at her before getting out. "Thanks, Sara. For everything. For everything you've done over the years to prove yourself as my friend. And by the way? You have a beautiful voice. I think Grissom thinks so, too."

"Get the hell out of my car, Nick Stokes," she said, grinning. He smiled one last time before he closed the car door. She watched him walk up the path to his house and disappear inside. She was just so grateful that he got through his ordeal, and even if he would be dealing with the aftermath for a long time, the universe had not taken away Nick Stokes too soon.

15 minutes later, she was in front of the lab. They hadn't discussed it, but Sara had a hunch. And she was right, because three minutes later, Grissom pulled up in front of the lab, too.

"Fancy meeting you here," he said, getting out of his Mercedes. She got out of her Prius. They met on the steps to the entrance of the lab.

"Sure is," she said. "What are you, psychic?"

"I was hoping you'd be here. Do you want to get a cup of coffee or something? Maybe a BLT with extra bacon?" Sara chuckled. He'd been extra careful about the vegetarian thing ever since she freaked out about the meat bullet experiment.

"That sounds perfect," she said. And it was true. She couldn't imagine anywhere else she'd rather be.

They walked to the diner down the street since it was merely very warm and not stiflingly hot. They didn't hold hands, not yet. They talked about karaoke, Hank Aaron, the Cubs, Greg's coffee, Catherine's scary driving habits. They avoided anything intimate. Because they both knew there was plenty of time for that. There was an unspoken agreement in the air now; an understanding, a peace offering. Someday they'd be able to hold hands and talk about what they meant for each other. Because karaoke night? Was just the beginning.


End file.
